whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Djoser Jones
Reverend Djoser Jones is a highly devout Follower of Set. Biography From boyhood, Jones loved religion. He loved the hymns, the chanting, the confessions, and the repentance; he even made up sins so he could confess to them and renounce them at the tent revival. It was unsurprising when he grew up to become a Baptist minister with his very own church. Jones strove to set a good example for his congregation and did his best to warn them from straying from the path of glory. And yet, the flesh and spirit are both weak. He inevitably strayed; drinking, having lustful or covetous thoughts, and other such unwholesome things. He prayed to Jesus for forgiveness, and felt the Holy Spirit moving through him, which convinced him that he remained blessed. His certainty of forgiveness meant that his sins grew from year by year. When the Reverend's sire found him, he had a taste for bootleg whiskey, women, and a bank account full of church-tithed money. This hypocrisy charmed Sisocharis, his Sire. Within six months, he was convinced forgiveness came from Set, not Jesus and God. After spending 10 years as a Ghoul, he was Embraced. He began to spread the word of Set through his town masked as the gospel of Jesus. They even began a prostitution operation, which caused them to have to move to the big city once the FBI began to investigate the disappearance of one of the Reverend's "staff". After another ten years, he saw fit to free himself from his Sire's tutelage, for he believed that Set called him to a greater purpose than vice-mongering. As a gesture of ended Childehood, he Egyptianised his name and set forth to help his fellow Setites maintain their righteous zeal. Since then, he was been an old-time revival preacher with a Setite twist; rewriting hymns with Setite lyrics, touring from city to city visiting Setite cults and coteries, offering services the likes of which his Clanmates had never seen before. He even ghouled two humans and a rattlesnake as to energise the services even more. Most Theophidians find Jones' comprehension of their theology dubious, to say the least. He gives it his own spin, that Set wants them to Sin so that he may forgive them. None deny that he knows how to play a room, however. Both mortal and undead followers feel an undeniable enthusiasm for their faith after a visit from Djoser Jones. Character Sheet |clan = Followers of Set |sire = Sisocharis |nature = Caregiver |demeanor = Celebrant |generation = 11th |embrace = 1934 CE |apparent age = 38 |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 2 |mental = Percpetion 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 |talents = Dodge 2, Empathy 3, Expression 4, Intimidation 1, Leadership 2, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Performance 4, Survival 1 |knowledges = Academics 2, Linguistics 1, Occult 2, Lore (Setite) 1 |disciplines = Auspex 2, Obfuscate 2, Presence 3, Serpentis 4 |backgrounds = Contacts 4, Retainers 3, Status (Setite) 1 |virtues = Conscience 4, Self-Control 3, Courage 2 |morality = Humanity 4 |willpower = 5 }} Gallery Reverend_djoser_jones_card.jpg References * VTM: Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised, p. 97-98 Category:Followers of Set Category:Eleventh Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character